<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seabodies by Masimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968354">Seabodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masimo/pseuds/Masimo'>Masimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Blood and Gore, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Aid, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, M/M, Minecraft, Pirates, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sailing, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masimo/pseuds/Masimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Dream is the fiercest pirate in the land. He takes no prisoners and leaves no survivors. </p><p>George is a captive held caged in the belly of a ship.</p><p>After Captain Dream takes over the ship holding George prisoner, he must decide whether to feed George to the sharks or if he is more useful than he seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first MCYT fic y'all! So CC is very welcome. Hope you enjoy the read :)</p><p>Disclaimer: I am not a pirate, and the extent of my pirate knowledge comes from sea shanties so do not expect historical accuracy.</p><p>If anyone involved in this fic is uncomfortable with their role in it, please reach out to me and I will take it down!</p><p>TW: Blood, gore, violence</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Dream, propped up firmly by his elbows, rested on his ship's railings. He stared into the pitch-black waters below and watched as the water lazily lapped at the ship, the moon's reflection breaking with every wave. He breathed.</p><p>The Captain found that this was the only time he could truly relax these days. The open sea required no orders, the dark sky above didn’t shoot cannonballs at his ship or kill his men. He glanced back, spotting his best mate, and lifelong friend Sapnap at the wheel on the quarterdeck. He didn’t remember where Sapnap got his name, it must have been years ago. Some silly childhood nickname that ended up sticking.</p><p>He turned back to the sea and paused. He narrowed his eyes, having spotted a ship a few hundred yards away in the distance. He didn’t recognize the vessel in the darkness and hoped that they didn’t see his ship in return. Normally, Captain Dream didn’t run from a fight, he had a reputation to maintain. However, a few days prior he had a skirmish with an enemy vessel. His mates had easily overtaken the ship and cleansed her of her crew, but not before they got a few key cannonball shots into the hull of his ship. They needed to port and make repairs or their ship might not survive another encounter. The Captain whistled to Sapnap, who trotted over and spotted the ship himself. They watched silently and the ship sailed peacefully across the horizon. </p><p>Suddenly, the ship turned, bow now facing bow. The Captain knew they had been spotted.</p><p>“Ring the bell!” He shouted. Sapnap nodded and turn to run. He knew what the bell meant, and so did the crew. Within seconds the ringing echoed throughout the ship and across the water, waking the entire crew. They burst out of the cabin, swords already in hand. Dream rushed to the wheel, steadying it with white knuckles and bracing for impact. He pulled his wooden mask down over his face and breathed.</p><p>
  <em>One</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Four </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Five</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Six </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seven</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eight</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>CRASH</em>
</p><p>The ship's bows made contact, crunching together before sliding aside. Captain Dream braced his knees as the whole vessel shuddered and scraped along the side of the mysterious enemy vessel. </p><p>“GO MEN GO!” He yelled, giving his first order of the night, and his crew did as he commanded. They jumped off the side of their ship landing hard on the enemy's deck, swords still in hand. The sounds of blades crashing against blades echoed across the water. The Captain released the wheel and followed his crew.</p><p>He landed in a squat, his sword tucked into the sheath at his side. He gripped its base and released it with a familiar <em>SHLING</em> as it slid out of its protective cover. It wasn’t long before it was put to use, slicing and slashing at the blade that appeared in front of him. He saw it raise above his head and he blocked, staring the enemy in front of him dead in the eyes. The Captain noticed his eyes were young, shaking yet determined. He was sure his own eyes weren’t visible beneath the mask, and he was glad. It made him unpredictable. The young sailor's youth didn’t deter the Captain. In one motion he kicked the knees out from under the lad and slashed him in the chest, leaving him gasping on the ground clutching himself in his own blood.</p><p>The Captain looked around. He heard grunting on his left as his newest recruit, Tubbo, desperately fought off an attacker as he was pushed farther up the forecastle deck and up against the railings of the bow. The Captain was impressed by the boy’s skill at such a young age, but it was no match for his older opponent. Tubbo gasped as his sword was knocked from his hand and clattered on the ground. The Captain ran to them, and as the attacker raised his hand to deliver the final blow the Captain sliced the limb from his shoulder. He screamed, blood gushing down his side as the boy landed a kick in the chest that sent him flying overboard.</p><p>With Tubbo’s sword safely back in his hands, Dream set his eyes on the enemy Captain. He had his back pressed against a pillar on the opposite side of the ship, faced away from the fighting on the main deck. <em>Coward</em>. Dream wouldn't make it walking across the main deck, there were too many swords. There was too big a change that one of those swords would catch him by mistake. He looked up and noticed a rope tied to a pole a few feet away from him. He followed it with his eyes and saw it meet the center mast. Perfect, he thought. He had a stupid idea.</p><p>In a few seconds, he had the rope off the pole and the end of it fashioned into a loop. He walked back as far as the rope could go before running forward, gaining as much momentum as he could. He jumped, placing his boot in the loop and sailing over the dueling crowd. He landed safely on the other side and rolled over his shoulder coming face to face with the enemy Captain. Iron clashed with iron as both Captains raised their blades. They attacked and blocked with precision, but Captain Dream knew he was not outmatched. He pushed the other Captain back slowly, leading him across the deck to the top of the stairs below them. Dream had the high ground, but the Captain fought back with ferocity. Dream almost had him in the position he wanted when the sail dropped down.</p><p>Someone had cut the rope securing it in place, and as it dropped it hit Dream square in the back causing him to falter. The enemy Captain took this opportunity to slash deeply into the meat of Dream's thigh. He fell to his knees with a crash as blood poured from his leg, his sword nowhere to be found. The Captain raised his sword high above his head, and Dream closed his eyes. Suddenly, He found himself was sprayed with warm liquid. He opened his eyes to see it was the Captain's fresh blood on him, as Sapnap drove his sword deeper into his chest from behind. The Captain wheezed and keeled over, dead.</p><p>Captain Dream laid his head on the deck, too dizzy to keep it upright.</p><p>“Shit shit shit,” He heard Sapnap cry out. He watched distantly as Sapnap removed his tunic and tied it around his Captain's leg.</p><p>“Yer gonna be okay. Yer gonna be fine.” He said with wavering confidence. The Captain closed his eyes.</p><p>He came too leaned against the flagpole, his mask laid by his side and his bad leg stretched out in front of him. He groaned and looked up pushing back tears of pain. The moon was still in the sky, he guessed he had only been out for an hour. The fighting had ceased, and there was an uncomfortable silence amongst the crew. He begrudgingly looked at his wound, now crusted in blood. It looked terrible, but the bleeding had slowed thanks to Sapnap. The Captain spotted him a few yards away talking to another crewmate.</p><p>“Hey,” He called out a little softer than he meant. He hated feeling this weak. They both rushed over and knelt by his side.</p><p>“Well, ya look great,” Sapnap replied dryly, worry present in his eyes.</p><p>“How'r you feeling Cap?” Bad asked, slightly higher pitched. His worry was clear in his voice.</p><p>Captain Dream ignored the question and straightened up with a groan. He glanced over the rest of the crew. A few mates sported new bandages, but everyone was okay, if not exhausted. The Captain sighed and gave his second order of the night.</p><p>“I need you both to tie th' ships together. Everyone’s tired so get some rest. I want fresh eyes 'n daylight when we go through th' ship's cargo. 'N dump these bodies overboard.” He said, motioning to the bloodied bodies splayed across the deck.</p><p>Sapnap nodded and both men rose, before grabbing some loose rope strung across a crate. The Captain let his shoulders sag and closed his eyes again. Now alone with his thoughts, the pain made itself known. It flamed down his leg and up into his abdomen. He felt like vomiting. The Captain tilted his head to the sky and gazed into the vast expanse of stars, trying to regain the peaceful feeling he had earlier in the night.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Captain Dream awoke to the glare of the sun-reflected ocean in his eyes. He rolled his head over to see how his crew was progressing. They had already raided the Captain’s Cabin, carrying rum and maps under their arms. He heard grunts as the two youngest mates tried to pry open the hatch that led below the deck. Another mate offered his assistance but was shoved away.</p><p>“Fuck off, we got this!” Tommy said harshly, always looking to prove himself. Eventually, he and his friend Tubbo popped the hatch. They climbed down, Tommy taking the lead and Tubbo following closely behind. </p><p>Captain Dream heard an unfamiliar shriek. </p><p>“Uh... Captain!” He heard Tubbo shout. “You should come see this!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George recounts the events of his capture minutes before his captor's ship is raided.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first MCYT fic y'all! So CC is very welcome. Hope you enjoy the read :)</p><p>2,500 words of spicy George content for y'all</p><p>Disclaimer: I am not a pirate, and the extent of my pirate knowledge comes from sea shanties so do not expect historical accuracy.</p><p>If anyone involved in this fic is uncomfortable with their role in it, please reach out to me and I will take it down!</p><p>TW: Blood, gore, violence, minor mentions of human trafficking/slavery</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was damp and dark. George gazed at the moonlight peeking through the boards of the deck above. He was cold, like usual, wearing nothing but a pair of worn trousers as his back lay against the cold metal bars of his cramped cage. He guessed it had been previously been used to transport pigs or sheep short distances, it certainly wasn’t built to hold a human. The ship he’d been trapped in was small as well, with only one cabin below deck for the crew to sleep in. He was stuck in this cage with 20 other sleeping, stinking pirates surrounding him. The smell of urine and body odor was overwhelming. It wasn’t even all his, and he had no idea how the pirates passed out around him could handle it.</p><p>	He truly despised pirates, with their rotting teeth and a general disdain for anything civilized. Not that he was a model citizen, but at least he had the decency to bathe in a river on occasion. He began to replay the moment of his capture again in his head like he had done every night for the past two weeks. After three years on the run, you’d think he would have gotten better at it.</p><p>                                                                                                                        ________________</p><p>	George never wanted to be a criminal, he never wanted any of this. He learned a long time ago, however, that you don’t get what you want. You don’t even get what you deserve, you just… exist, and take all the bad things that life throws at you. </p><p>	Images began to flash in his mind, his parents, their home, the village's healing hut. He shook his head and cleared his mind. He didn’t want to think about the bad things life had thrown at him.</p><p>	George had been scrounging for food on the docks the day the pirates captured him. He had not eaten in days and was looking for anything that could satiate him. George slid through the busy crowd, eyeing the open baskets of food at the merchant booths that stood opposite the water.</p><p>	His slim and malnourished frame made him an unideal candidate for manual labor, which was the only thing a man of his age and education would be hired for, so he resorted to stealing to survive. He took nothing fancy and no more than he needed, but it was stealing nonetheless.</p><p>	As he scurried along the docks he spotted it. A bag, filled to the brim with bread, soon to be loaded into a pirate ship. It was isolated, far back from the loading dock, with a stack of crates creating a wall between the loaves and the ship. It was perfect. His mouth watered. </p><p>	This was a prize he didn’t feel bad about scoring. He knew those pirates hadn’t earned the bread, they probably stole it from some other unfortunate soul. George needed it more than them anyway, as he had seen them loading boxes and bags of dried meat, rum, and other delicacies all day. That's how he justified it, as he walked up to the bag and stood by it as nonchalantly as he could. He looked around, most of the patrons on these docks didn’t want any trouble. They came to sell their goods at the market and get home. One could often find themselves in trouble if they stayed on these docks too long. He shifted his head around to the side of a crate, shooting a glance at the ship's crew. They looked distracted, chatting on the loading dock about “some broad with an arse this size!” The pirate held out his arms for emphasis. George ignored them, completely focused on the bread. As quickly as he could, he snatched a few loaves off the top of the bag and stuffed them down his trousers. He took a step. </p><p>	“Hey you, Hey boy!” George heard someone shout behind him. His heart sunk. He turned around to see three bearded pirates materialize behind him. </p><p>	“Whadya you think you’re doing?” One of them sneered, his eyes thin. George didn’t have time to answer. He turned on his heels and ran, dashing through the crowd surrounding him. He swerved around horses and carts, through shops, even knocking over a fruit stand at one point. He cursed himself, how had he allowed himself to make it so easy for them? He glanced over his shoulder. He didn’t see his assailants anywhere. He made a sharp turn and ducked behind a low-hanging tree on the outskirts of the market to catch his breath. He reached down his pants and retrieved a loaf. It was a little wet as he had worked up a sweat in the chase, but at this point he didn’t care. He was just thankful to have something to fill his belly. He bit down greedily. </p><p>	He hadn’t finished half the loaf before he felt a knife press against his neck from behind. He froze. </p><p>	“Ye thinkin' ye can thieve from us 'n keep yer tongue?” One of the men asked, his hot smelly breath coated George’s neck. George felt the knife shift, now pressing into the top of his throat above his adam’s apple. </p><p>	“Get up.” George rose with the pressure of the knife still at his throat.</p><p>	He stayed silent, attempting to convey a false sense of confidence. It wasn’t working. His knees buckled in fear, and he was hoisted up again as two pirates grabbed his arms and held them firmly at his side.</p><p>	“What should we do wit' 'im?” The pirate to his right asked, his voice sounded less assured than the cold delivery of the other pirate. </p><p>	“Take ‘em to the Captain. E’ll know whatta do.” The first pirate said, taking the lead. George’s blood ran cold. He had done his best to avoid pirates as much as he could over the last three years. He didn’t want to take a chance on a crewmate recognizing him from… before, and coming back to finish the job.</p><p>	George didn’t fight. He knew it would be useless to try and break free from the strong grasp of the pirates with his build. He opted to drag his feet as they made their way back into the market, in a half-hearted attempt to slow them down. He knew it was only delaying the inevitable. </p><p>	George pleaded with the people to his left and right to help. They all looked down and continued walking, he knew his efforts were in vain. The patrons on this dock knew better than to pick a fight with armed pirates.  As they walked the pirate in front squashed a loose tomato that had fallen from the stand George had knocked over. He hung his head.</p><p>	George knew he was living on borrowed time, but he hoped he’d have a little longer. He had dreams, plans to help people, if only…</p><p>	Swiftly, the group made it back to the ship’s loading dock and George was dragged up the ramp. He looked around, noticing the crew slowly surround him like they were converging on their latest meal. There was no escape. The pirates that had held his arms in place suddenly let go, causing George to fall on his ass. The Captain stepped infant of him, the sun glaring down behind his head. George shielded his eyes. He could feel the bread, still down his trousers, squish with the impact.</p><p>	“So, ya reckon ye can steal me men's rations 'n get away wit' it?” The Captain’s deep voice sent chills down George's spine. The Captain began to pace, and George gulped, his throat was dry as a bone.</p><p>	“Without those sea biscuits, lad, me poor mates could starve out at sea!  That’s na’ something ye'd want, would ya?” The Captain said with sarcasm. George shook his head violently. He knew it was a lie. This ship had enough food to last them months, it was more food in one place than George had seen in years. </p><p>	George flung himself onto his hands and knees, “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry! Just, please… Please don’t hurt me,” George begged, tears filling his eyes. </p><p>	The Captain laughed, “I should 'ave ye gutted fer yer thievish behavior.” He said. George’s whole body shook with fear.</p><p>	“But I shant.” George looked up, shocked. “Get ‘im on his feet.” The Captain ordered, and George was hoisted up. The captain looked him up and down. </p><p>	“Pete,” the Captain continued. "What was th' name o' that fellow who lives 50 clicks north o' th' Basin?” </p><p>	“Long John.” Pete replied, drawing out the vowels of each word. The mate smiled through wooden teeth, now understanding the Captain’s plan.</p><p>	“Atta boy, Long John.” The Captain said calmly, “Long John would pay a good sum o' gold fer a lad o' this stature, ain’t that right men?!” He was met with cheers from the crew around him.</p><p>	He turned his attention back to George, “Ye know, last time we delivered a lad t' Long John, we got enough gold t' afford two lasses at Th' Tavern. Each.”</p><p>	George fought with all his might for the first time since his capture and screamed, “Wait, no! Please, you can't do this to me! Let me go!” He shook himself, attempting to wriggle free from the hands that bound him.

</p>
<p>	"Lock 'im in crate bellow!” The Captain yelled boisterously. “Ye better ration that bread, lad!” He said as George was hauled away, “It's a three-week sail up North.” The last thing that George was was the mangled grin of the Captain before he was led below deck.</p><p>	                                                                                                           ___________________</p><p>	George stretched out his legs past the bars of the cage. The size of the box made it so even with his small frame, his knees could extend fully past the length of the box. He wondered if anything could fit in here comfortably. He yawned. He knew he should try and sleep, but the stench of the cabin and the snoring of the crew around him made it all but impossible. He pulled out a hard cracker from his pocket. He had run out of trouser bread a long time ago, so the pirates had graciously substituted his diet with the occasional cracker or piece of smoked meat, when they felt like it. </p><p>	George had been fed hours ago, but he made it a habit of stretching his meals as long as he could. If he was still eating, he might be able to trick his brain into thinking he’s full. It didn’t work. He tilted his head to the sky and saw the moon directly above him, he guessed it was about midnight by its position. </p><p>	Suddenly, shouts began echoing from the deck above. George flinched. The pirates around him rose groggily and George shrunk his knees back into his chest. He held his breath. </p><p>	The pirates began to climb out of the cabin one by one, their iron swords clinking behind them. The pirates paid him no mind except the occasional rude glance as they hoisted themselves into the fresh air above. George listened closely as bits and pieces of conversation above drifted down to him.</p><p>“…8 clicks east…”</p><p>“Ready th’ wheel…”</p><p>“…Brace yourselves, boys!”</p><p>	George crashed onto his side as the boat abruptly turned. He held onto the bars of the cage for dear life. He wasn’t ready to die yet. </p><p>Seconds went by as George felt blood rush in his ears. He didn’t know what was going on, but by the tone of the pirates, he guessed it was nothing good.</p><p>CRASH</p><p>	George shielded his eyes with his arms as splinters of wood began flying off the walls around him. They had collided with something. Something big. He heard yelling from above, as bodies began dropping down on the deck, followed by the stinging clash of swords. George cowered in the corner of his cage, covering his head with his hands as blood began to seep through the floorboards into his cage.</p><p>	After what seemed like an eternity of fighting, silence settled over the boat. This didn’t last long, as the silence was filled with cheers of voices he did not recognize. He realized then that this was not the old crew, and felt a jolt of fear run through his body. However horrible his old captors were, how many loogies they had spit at him or meals they had skipped, they had kept him alive. He didn’t have the same assurances for the men that now occupied the ship.</p><p>	George’s heart beat thunderously as he waited for the hatch to open, and to face his new adversaries, but it never did. He waited and waited for what seemed like hours but the trap door remained closed. He was almost annoyed. His heart hadn’t stopped racing since they boarded the ship, and he knew this much stress would not be good for him in his state.</p><p> 					                                                                         ____________________</p><p>	He didn’t sleep that night. As George watched sunlight spill through the deck and shower him with warmth, he wrapped his arms around his legs for comfort, running over all the possible scenarios for when they found him. They would probably kill him, he knew that much. The question was how; they could throw him off the side of the ship, that would be the quickest, or they could tie him up and take their time. He knew how pirates operated, and how vicious they could be when they wanted to. There was no one to protect him anymore. The hatch raddled.</p><p>	He heard two separate grunts as two men tried to pry it open.</p><p>	“Fuck off, we got this!” He heard one of them say. He sounded young.</p><p>	Then, the hatch popped open. George saw sunlight spill into the once dark cabin and froze. Then, two boys jumped down. One was larger than George, with a slim build and long limbs clutching the handle of a sword. The other was smaller and seemed to step in the shadow of his friend. They were both imposing and could be mistaken for men if not for their youthful faces. Pirates, George thought with malice. </p><p>	The light did not reach the corner that George resided in. He was quiet as a mouse, curled in the back of the cage in an attempt to make himself as small as possible. They began to rummage through a chest on the opposite side of the cabin. They hadn’t seen him yet. One of the boys hoisted up a crumpled flag and tossed it to his side before squatting down to inspect it. He raised his head and locked his eyes on George. George shrieked.</p><p>“Uh.. Captain!” He rose to his feet, “You should come see this!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the read! Expect some more angst later this week, and please do let me know any errors in my writing. Most of these chapters are written late at night and my mind is not the sharpest.</p><p>Don't be afraid to leave comments, kudos, and subscribe for more :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George comes face to face with Captain Dream for the first time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first MCYT fic y'all! So CC is very welcome. Hope you enjoy the read :)</p><p>Disclaimer: I am not a pirate, and the extent of my pirate knowledge comes from sea shanties so do not expect historical accuracy.</p><p>If anyone involved in this fic is uncomfortable with their role in it, please reach out to me and I will take it down!</p><p>TW: Blood, violence, language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George shifted uncomfortably in his cage, peering through the gaps in the deck planks trying to get an idea of what was happening. The boys had left him alone in the cabin and were talking in fast, hushed voices a small distance away on the deck above. They were met with a deeper, more collected voice that seemed to put them at ease. Then, the deeper-voiced man's tone changed, as George heard him mumble with a more commanding inflection. George couldn’t quite make out the words, as the crew was too far away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Just then two men, different from the lads that had discovered him, scaled down the ladder and approached his cage. They both had beards and carried swords at their sides. The one in the front sported a white band tied holding his long hair out of his face, while the one behind was shrouded in darkness under a thick black cloak. They approached George with confidence. One pirate raised his sword high above the cage and George cowered, pressing himself hard against the back of the cage and covering his face with his arms in an attempt at self-preservation. The sword swung down, missing the body in the cage and slicing the door’s lock in two. It was no sooner than the cage door swung open that George was grabbed by the forearms and hauled out of the cage. He struggled with little success. He hadn’t properly walked in two weeks, much less fought anyone, and quickly tired himself. He was dragged across the cabin floor and flung against the ladder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Climb.” The pirate with the white band commanded, pressing the tip of his sword lightly against George’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George begrudgingly put his hands on the ladder, followed by his two feet. He struggled to pull his body weight up the ladder. It shocked him how much of his muscle mass had eroded away during his captivity. Eventually, he made his way to the top, pushing himself up by his arms before falling over from exhaustion onto the deck. His shaggy hair fell, blocking his eyes from the harsh rays of the sun. Had the sun always been that bright? He felt dampness on his cheek and looked down, horrified. He sprung to his feet, wiping his now blood-covered cheek furiously with his hand. He looked at his surroundings for the first time. There were no bodies, but the evidence of last night's battle was staggering. The floor was stained a deep maroon red, with blood curdled in the deep nail holes of the floorboards. The previously smooth poles were now covered in sword slashes and blood spatter, and the men around him adorned bandages and splints to cover their injuries. Most horrifying, however, was the masked man resting cooly on a chair in front of him. Captain Dream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George had heard stories growing up of the faceless Captain, the man who could cut down an entire imperial fleet without breaking a sweat. The children in his village said his face was stolen by a sea witch, so he covered it with a wooden mask adorned with only a crudely drawn smiley face. He knew they were just ghost stories, but as the man's blank gaze washed over George, he suddenly wasn’t so sure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Captain sat on a rickety chair with his sword rested in his lap. His calloused fingers traced the outline of the blade. Even sitting, he was almost eye level with George. George was frozen, staring into the mockingly silly eyes drawn onto the Captain’s mask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George felt a hand on his back before he was forcefully pushed to his knees from behind. From this angle, he was face-level Captain's legs. Broken from the trance of the mask, George finally noticed the foul gash trailing from his upper thigh to his knee. It appeared to cut straight through his trousers and deep into his muscle, George was almost sure the bone would be exposed. He couldn’t help but notice how crudely it was bandaged. It was wrapped tightly but didn’t have sufficient layers to completely stop the bleeding. The pain of it must be overwhelming, but no emotion seeped past the smiling mask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George ducked his head and began to plead, “Please— please just don’t hurt me! I won’t cause any trouble I just want to leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I want to go home,” he added quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A hand grabbed the back of his hair, forcing his tearstained face upright again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">______________</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What?” Captain Dream questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tubbo’s right!” Tommy exclaimed, “There was a whole lad down there all caged up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “He didn’t look like part of the crew though, he was all skinny and pale,” Tubbo added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What should we do Capt’n?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Captain paused. “I can’t deal with him by myself with this bum leg.” He said, motioning his hand down for emphasis. “Sapnap, Bad, would you mind fetching our friend down below and bringing him to me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Of course, Capt’n.” They said in unison.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Capitan Dream was surprised as he saw the prisoner haul himself up from below deck. Tommy and Tubbo’s description did little justice for the state of the boy. This lad, now collapsed on the floorboards didn’t look capable of hurting a fly. His elbows and knees protruded from his pale limbs, and his trousers hung loosely around his hips. His face was slim, and his unclothed chest exposed the slight imprint of his ribs. Dream guessed he couldn’t have been more than 16.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He watched silently as the boy rushed to his feet and took in the gory sights around him before settling his eyes on the Captain himself, eyes now the widest they’d been. In one motion he was shoved to his knees in front of the Captain, as he began begging for his life. His pleads to spare his life didn’t phase Dream, who was already calculating his next move. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “….Please…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dream had nothing against the lad. He looked harmless enough, but he was of no use to the Captain either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “….I won’t cause any trouble…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Whatever reason the old crew had for keeping him around was none of Dream’s concern.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I just want to go home.…“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Captain cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Men, I was impressed by your swift and talented work last night.” He said, addressing the crew. “For your effort, I think you all deserve a little entertainment!” Cheers and whoops erupted around the Captain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Captain nodded to Sapnap who stepped forward with rope in hand, motioning Tommy to follow. The young crewman jumped at the opportunity to prove his worth. They knew what the Captain was planning. George fell back on his hands and scooted in a crab walk away from the approaching pirates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It wasn’t long before he bumped into a nearby pole, and Sapnap and Tommy were on him. They grasped his wrists, efficiently binding them together with the rope. Sapnap shoved the bound boy to the ground, pressing his elbow into the center of his back as Tommy tied his legs together at the knees. Each man took their arm and slide it under the lad's armpits before hoisting him to his feet once more. Cheers sounded around them as the three half-led, half-dragged the boy to the edge of the boat where a walking plank had been secured. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The boy was a mess, “Please, I can be useful. I can help you!” He mumbled through tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sure,” Sapnap said with a grin. It was nothing he had never heard before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Captain Dream sat silently at the center of the riled cacophony of yelling and cheering as and he watched the boy struggle in vain to escape his restraints. Sapnap shoved him onto the board where he stood straight as a nail, the plank slowly swaying beneath him. The bodies that were dumped the previous night would have collected an impressive number of sharks below the vessel by now. It would be a bloodbath. Dream heard the boy call out one last time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wait, please. I can heal your leg!” George shouted across the deck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sapnap paused, before turning back to his Captain. Dream thought for a moment, then reached his hand out signaling his mates to bring the boy back on deck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He felt the hair on his neck raise as a gust of wind swept over the ship. He looked on helplessly as the wind threw the boy off balance. He wobbled, tripping over his restraints and falling backward off the ship. In the blink of an eye, Sapnap thrust his arm out and grabbed the boy by the waistband of his trousers. The boy wheezed as the trousers cut into his diaphragm. Sapnap pulled back with all his might, causing them both to fall ass-first back onto the ship. Sapnap rose, lifting the boy up only for him to collapse again as the lads knees buckled beneath him. Captain Dream breathed a sigh of relief. He almost felt bad for the kid. <em>Almost</em>. The group made their way back to the Captain and the lad was stood in front of Dream once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What do you know about healin’, cage boy?” The Captain let out in a huff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m serious. I-I come from a family of healers, they t-taught me everything I know.” The lad stuttered out, he was still shaken from his multiple stints with death.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And you can heal this?” The Captain motioned downward to his oozing leg. George nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What's yer name?” The Captain asked, his eyes narrowing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I-, I’m George. My name’s George.” George responded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How old are ya?” The Captain continued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Twenty-three.” The lad said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That was a shock to Dream, the lad’s—<em>man’s</em> malnourishment and size did well to mask true age. In contrast, the young Captain of twenty-one years was often assumed to be older than his age due to his large stature and hidden features. He wasn’t complaining, it often worked to his advantage. The Captain reasoned that it made more sense that a man of a few years would have more knowledge of healing than the boy he had assumed George to be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well George, today is yer lucky day. I reckon we’ve found a use for you just yet. The ocean blue will have to wait.” George breathed a sigh of relief and looked around once more, eyeing the crewmen shifting in their boots, annoyed at the postponement of today’s plank walk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dream thought for a moment about the technicalities of this arraignment. He had never held a prisoner before. Most captives were more useful dead than occupying his ship and eating their rations. He opted to relocate George’s old cage to his ship which gently drifted a few feet away, still tied to the vessel they now occupied. He barked the orders, and three men dropped town the hatch to retrieve it. They were joined by two more, as they struggled to lift the steel box above deck. Eventually, they rolled it to the surface and pushed it across a make-shift bridge made from planks that had been secured between the two vessels. George was led quickly behind, his legs freed but his arms still restrained behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Captain waited till George was out of eyesight before attempting to stand. He groaned, lifting himself up on his good leg before falling back down. He felt useless, and would rather jump in the sea himself than let a stranger see him struggle with the most menial of tasks. Bad and Sapnap came to his aid and helped their Captain up. Each step was excruciating. Dream felt his leg violently protest even the slightest motion. They walked him across the make-shift bridge to their home ship and up to the Captain Cabin. Dream let out a string of profanity with every agonizing step, much to Bad’s dismay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">___________</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George kicked the side of the cage in frustration, sending vibrations echoing throughout the walls of the box. He cupped his face with his hands and rested his elbows on his knees, eyes darting around the cabin he now occupied. The room he now resided in was smaller than the one before. It was not a sleeping quarters, as chests were stacked along the walls instead of cots. The floor was bare aside from an open-face book in the corner, illuminated by a single lantern hung from the ceiling. A heavy brown door was positioned opposite from him, locked from the outside. George was alone and he was fuming. He was angry that he was so easily subdued. He was angry that he had cried and begged for his life like a child. Most of all, he was angry that he was too cowardly to jump in the icy ocean himself, choosing to help a pirate instead. Not just any pirate either, Captain Dream the worst there was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George shook his head. The thought of helping a pirate, moreover saving the man’s life using the same skills his parents had taught him made him shake with anger, but he reasoned with himself. He was the only one left from his home village, the last memory of its simple existence. He wouldn’t allow its memory to die with him, especially not to the hands of a pirate. He also remembered falling, and being saved at the hands of the pirate about to throw him overboard. George knew would have been easier to let him fall in the water and be done with it. He scoffed. The pirate hadn’t saved him out of the goodness of his heart, he saved him because he was now valuable. Nothing more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George heard a key jostle in the lock of the door opposite him, and it swung open. The tall lad who had first discovered him walked in, boasting his chest and walking with swagger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Get up.” He said. George was almost sure he was making his voice deeper on purpose. “The Capt’n needs you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>George finally meets the fearsome Dream, what do we think lads? Thanks for reading! Don't be afraid to drop some kudos, comment, and subscribe! It's great motivation :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Surgery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George begrudgingly tends to the Captain's wounds, and is rewarded for it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoy the chapter! Apologies for the delay, school has a habit of getting in the way. MAJOR CW FOR THIS CHAPTER</p><p>CW: Major blood, needles, and medical procedures ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George rubbed the sleep from his eyes, calming himself with a breath before gently pushing open the door of the Captain’s Cabin. He stood with his chest held high, but his fists clenched protectively by his sides exposed the confident charade. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His eyes immediately drifted to the Captain. Fear panged in George’s chest and his faux-confidence melted away. His primal fight or flight instincts flared as his legs tensed and his eyes darted around the room looking for an escape. His panicked episode was cut short with a hand pressed against his bare back urging him deeper into the cabin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The air was thick, and the smell of sick and metallic blood wafted around him. The scene was strikingly nostalgic George. It reminded him of home, of his parent’s healing hut filled with stricken bodies back from the front lines of war. He shook the memory from his head and settled his eyes on the sights in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Now inside, George was able to get a better look at the Captain. He lay sprawled out on his large mattress with his back against the headboard and his bad leg propped up on a pillow. He wore only a vest on his torso, which rose and fell with his uneven breathing. His tan arms were exposed and sheened with sweat. His white mask stayed firmly tied to his face, leading to a disturbing juxtaposition of the permanently smiling mask and the ragged and pained body beneath it. To the bedridden Captain’s left, his mate with the white band stood like a guardian angel. His face was stern and unmoving, but the concern was clear in his eyes. George eyed the banded pirate, cautious to approach the man who had almost thrown him overboard hours ago.The young pirate who had escorted George from his cage stood at attention by the doorway, waiting for his next orders. </span>
  <span class="s1">Georges anxiety was still high around the masked pirate and his friends, but as he watched the Captain groan with shallow breaths surrounded by pillows in the soft lantern-lit room he looked… almost smaller.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What are ye waitin' for? Fix 'im!” The white-banded pirate said with a raised voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George snapped to attention. He had found that he had pressed himself against the wall of the cabin opposite the bed, subconsciously creating as much distance as possible between him and the men. He gingerly peeled himself off the wall and approached the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The wound had looked bad when George saw it for the first time back on the deck, but up close it looked even worse. Dried blood crusted around the wound and drenched the Captain's trousers. Despite the bandaging, fresh blood still seeped from the wound and darkened the sheets beneath it. George was sure it would leave permanent damage. From this angle he couldn’t tell much more about the injury, he would have to remove the bandaging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He found the courage somewhere inside him to speak, turning around and addressing the pirate by the door, “I need the right tools to do this. I need you to find scissors, a clean cloth, rum, fresh bandages, a needle, and some thread. ” The pirate glanced at his Captain, unmoving. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Now, Tommy.” Dream said slowly, and the pirate turned on his heels, exiting the cabin in search of the supplies. George backed away from the bed and sat on his hands on a nearby chest. He remembered what his parents had taught him, but he hadn't sutured in years. He racked his brain for useful information.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">__________________</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">George stared at the sliced lambchop in front of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">"Now George," his father said. "For the stitches to hold they must be at the correct depth. Any closer to the surface and you could risk a tear, any deeper and you could risk puncturing something important. Hold the needle like this." Georges father wrapped his index finger around the base of the needle supporting it with his thumb, his hand was steady from his years of practice. George grasped a second needle with inexperienced fingers, fidgeting around until the placement felt right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Now watch closely". His father placed one hand on the meat of the lamb and rested the other on the table for support. He brought the needle, carried by his first two fingers, to the meat and pierced it. With minuscule movements, he turned the tip of the needle down before angling it up again and breaking through the other side. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"I'm ready to try it!" A young George replied excitedly.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>__________________</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George snapped back to reality as a voice broke the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How does it feel?” The banded pirate piped up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Like a million shekels Sapnap, thanks for askin'.” Dream responded sarcastically. <em>Sapnap. That's a weird name, </em>George thought. <em>No weirder than Captain Dream I guess</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m serious Dream, you’ve gotten hurt before but not like this. You need to tell me what’s goin' on.” Sapnap said, concern wavered his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sap, I’m going to be fine. The doctors here to patch me up, right Georgie?” He said, turning his attention to George.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George looked up, wide-eyed. He didn’t have time to respond before Tommy burst through the door with a full crate in his hands. He walked over to the bed and set the crate down with a <em>thump</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thank you, Tommy. Yer dismissed.” The young pirate nodded and exited the cabin once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George stood up and rummaged through the crate. There were a few useless items like a metal rod and a random old sock, but eventually, he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a large bottle of rum and popped the top, before carefully pouring it on his supplies. He hoped it would be enough to sterilize them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey, that’s good rum ye be waistin’!” The Captain half-joked. George said nothing. After the tools were disinfected he got to work. He began at the knee, gently sniping away the old crusted bandages, as well as the trouser cloth around the wound revealing a bloody bare leg. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> With the extra clotted blood gone George was able to get a better look at the injury. The muscles around the gash were tight and bulging in response to the trauma of the laceration. Dark blood leaked from the wound in a steady stream, and pus pooled inside the gash. It was definitely infected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The artery wasn’t severed, or else you’d probably be dead right now,” George said matter of factly. “It looks infected, so we are gonna need to dock for some medicine. For now, I’m going to clean the wound up, then stitch it shut, alright? You might want to bite down on something.” George warned. Sapnap took one of the pillows by the Captain’s side and handed it to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thanks.” The Captain said, before biting down on it and reaching up and grasping Sapnap’s hand for support.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George coated a spare cloth in rum before blotting it on the Captain’s exposed leg. He groaned into the pillow, drawing up his other leg to his torso and rolling his head back. Slowly, the pooled blood and pus shallowed, and the wound started to look better. It was a clean cut, making suturing that much easier. But without better equipment,George couldn’t be sure of how bad the infection was. Only time would tell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George threaded the needle with boney fingers, finally ready to sew up the Captain. He reached to his side, grasping the remaining rum and handing it to the Captain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Are you ready?” George asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Captain took the bottle and chugged it, finishing it in one gulp and tossing it aside. He nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George took a deep breath, searching for the skills passed down by his lineage and channeling it into his now steady hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The needle pierced the skin and the Captain screamed. He gripped Sapnap’s hand with shaking white knuckles driving his elbows into the mattress beneath him. George was almost sure he was going to take Sapnap’s hand off with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was an agonizing ordeal. For over forty minutes George sutured above the Captain’s withering body. Every stitch was met with a gasp and ragged exhale as the pain only heightened. This wasn't the first time George had sutured a wound, but it was the first time the patient had been fully conscious while he was doing it. His stomach turned at the pain he was causing. Finally, George reached the end of the gash and knotted the thread. He set the bloodied needle down and sighed, exhausted by the ordeal. Blood stained his hands, arms, and even his exposed torso.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sapnap petted the Captain’s hair soothingly, and Dream started to wheeze. George looked up, worried about the painful sounds coming from the injured Captain in front of him, before realizing that <em>he was laughing</em>. More breathless wheezes came from the man before he calmed himself down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m gonna live! I’m gonna live.” He repeated. George was sure the rum had done its job.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Are we through?” Sapnap asked George. George nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I need to check on his stitches uh.. later. But he’s gonna be fine for today.” George said cautiously.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good. Tommy! We need ye in here.” Sapnap yelled. A few seconds later Tommy bounded through the doors. He must have been only a few feet from the entrance of the door. He stared at the Captain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wow, ye look like shit.” He said. Dream only grunted in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tommy, please take our friend below deck, would ye?” Sapnap ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You got it mate,” Tommy answered, grabbing George by the shoulder. George shook him off. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“You don’t have to hold me like an <em>animal</em>. I can walk myself.” George said, riding the confidence of a job well done.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fine, let’s go,” Tommy replied, annoyed. He motioned to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “George,” Sapnap called as the pair left the quarters. “Thank ye.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George answered with silence.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">_______________</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George listened as the footsteps outside the cabin door retreated, before allowing the heat rising in his cheeks to make itself known. The sides of his vision blurred and he drew his knees into his chest, allowing tears to fall silently down his cheeks. He had learned to mute his tears after one terrible evening on his old captor's ship. A mate had heard his cries and alerted the rest of the crew, who decided to make it an evening event of mocking and laughter directed at the vulnerable George. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He wiped the snot from his nose and tried to calm his ragged breathing, staring at his crimson-stained limbs. It was all too much. The stress, hunger, insomnia, the blood. He had held himself together before with the knowledge that eventually he would be off the stinking pirate boat and away from the crew where he could form some plan to escape. Now, it was hopeless. He was stuck taking care of the Captain who would probably throw him overboard the second he could walk again. Absolutely hopeless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Then, the door opened. George glared through blurry eyes as a cloaked man, who Dream had referred to as “Bad” earlier walked into the room. In one hand Bad carried a tray of dinner, containing a plate of crackers, jerky, and water. It wasn’t much, but it was more than he had eaten in days. Draped across Bad’s other arm was a simple tunic. George turned away from the approaching man and covered his eyes, trying to rub the redness out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh uh, sorry,” Bad said apologetically. “The Capt’n wanted me to bring ye this.” He set the tray down in front of the cage. George stared at it, unmoving. “Oh, and this.” Bad squatted down and hung the tunic on one of the horizontal bars of the cage. “As a reward for yer good work today.” Bad looked uncomfortable like he was trying to feed a stray dog.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Uh, thanks,” George said, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I was suppose' to watch ye but I’ll come back later… for the tray,” Bad said quickly, standing up again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No, wait. Stay— please.” <em>What? Why did I just say that? </em>George thought. He didn’t want to talk to these people, he hated them. But he had been so lonely. He hadn’t had a proper conversation that didn’t involve him begging for his life in weeks, and he craved some company.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Um, ‘kay.” Bad said, a little surprised. He looked around awkwardly. “Oh! Me book!” He exclaimed, jogging over to the illuminated back corner and grabbing the book that laid open face on the floor. <em>This man was a pirate? </em>George thought. <em>He seemed so… nice</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “This be one of me favorites, the name's BadBoyHalo by the way, but most folks call me Bad.” Bad continued, as he walked back over to George’s cage. “The book’s called <em>Tales of the SMP</em>. A fiction. It’s got rebellions, betrayals, love, all the good stuff. Aren’t ye gonna eat?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George looked down. He’d almost forgotten about the meal, distracted by the performance of the pirate in front of him. He reached through the bars of the cage and grasped the jerky with a closed fist. He brought it to his mouth and took a small bite, chewing thoroughly before gingerly biting down again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Bad had propped himself up against a crate to the side of Georges's cage. He reached into his pocket and George flinched, before realizing that it was a pair of glasses that the pirate was retrieving. The tunic remained in place. George eyed Bad cautiously, wondering what kind of trick this might be. Surely they hadn’t just <em>gifted </em>him a tunic. But, the more George stared the more at ease he became. Bad looked completely engrossed in his book, so George took the opportunity to snatch the tunic quickly off the bar of the cage and slip it on. George glanced at Bad again, who only pushed up his glasses and sniffed in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The tunic was too big for him. It fell past George’s waist and the sleeves hung loosely off his boney shoulders. The cuffs ran past his hand, needing George to roll them twice to achieve the correct length. It was unwashed and smelled of warm musk, and George wondered who its previous owner was. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve and took another slow bite of jerky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No offense, but I thought ya’d be hungrier than that. Ye look like you've missed a few meals.” Bad said, looking up from his book again. George had only made a dent in his meal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m saving it,” George responded coldly, slight offense taken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why?” Bad asked, genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Because I don’t know when I’ll get to eat again. That’s why.” George frowned and set the slice of jerky back on the tray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Trust me, I know the feelin',” Bad said, he sighed and paused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Listen, I know yer a prisoner and all but as long as yer taking care of the Captain you are under our protection. That means we keep ye fed.” George stared at Bad blankly in response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Bad could sense the tension in the room. “I should get back. I’ll come by later for the dishes.” Bad said, pushing himself up from his seated position. He turned and saluted George from under his cloak before walking out the door, the book tucked neatly under his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After the door shut and the footsteps faded, George reached his hand through the bars of the cage and picked up a cracker, finishing the entire thing in one bite. He picked up the pace, grabbing the jerky and ripping at it with his teeth. He finished quickly, completing the meal with a swig of fresh water. He sucked his fingers, savoring the feeling of a full belly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Just then George yawned, feeling the full weight of the day hit him at once. He rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George slowly retracted his arms from the long sleeves and held them tight against his body. He laid down on his side, staring past the bars of his cage and settling on the lantern hung in the corner. He felt comforted. He wasn’t sure if it was the warmth of the tunic, the full feeling in his stomach, or the short yet simply normal conversation, but George slept the best he had in weeks, a thin smile present on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed the read! Poor Georgie is finally feeling some comfort in his life and I'm here for it.</p><p>Don't forget to commend, kudo, and subscribe if you enjoy! It really means a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George visits the Captain's quarters once more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was the unfamiliar sensation of softness that caught George’s attention first. He yawned, turning onto his back and twisting his spine to be rewarded with a few satisfying pops. His eyelids rose and he was met with the familiar grey hue of the cage he had begun to call home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He glanced down, eyeing the cream tunic still wrapped around to his torso. <em>Oh yeah</em>. He wriggled his arms through the sleeves until poked out the ruffled cuffs of the garment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was tired. He was so so tired. He wanted to curl back up into the warm fabric and forget about everything around him, but he knew he couldn't. George pressed his palms to his eyes and took a few steadying breaths. He would survive another day on this ship, he had to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George tilted his head to the sky, or rather the ceiling. The cabin, and by extension the ship he now occupied was built with precision. There were no gaps in the ceiling to let light stream in anymore, and it left George with a pang of anxiety. He didn’t even know if it was day or night anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His question was quickly answered with the familiar sound of keys jangling in the door lock. George snapped his head down and gripped his sleeve cuffs for security. Then, Tommy stepped through the door illuminated from behind with daylight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George didn’t care for what little he had seen of Tommy. He was just like any other pirate in George’s mind, brash, rude, aggressive, not to mention the fact that Tommy had been giddy at the chance to toss him overboard yesterday. This lad seemed to have something to prove to the matured pirates, and it gave George a feeling of unease at his unpredictable nature.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Oh good, yer up,” Tommy said. “The Capt’n said to fetch ya. He needs ya to check his leg.”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George remained silent, only responding with a small huff of resentment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young pirate walked over and unlocked the cage. Seeming to remember their last interaction, he stepped back instead of grabbing George himself, allowing George the luxury of hoisting himself the cage. Reaching his arms past the length of the crate, George grasped the door of the cage and pulled himself out. He wobbled before catching himself on the wall. His muscles were extremely contracted, leaving aches in his joints and cramps in his legs. George seized his brief moment of freedom to extend his limbs, stretching his wingspan fully and rising up on his toes. His oversized sleeves consumed his hands and ran past his fingers. It made George feel young again, like when he wore his father's tunic around the house as his mother mended a tear in his fitted one. George didn’t mind, he hadn’t felt that young in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alright, that’s enough,” Tommy said with a jab of his elbow, cutting the impromptu yoga session short. “Let's go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tommy led the way, allowing George to take up the rear. The two made their way to the open air of the deck above and George couldn’t help but rise corners of his mouth into a smile. This was his third time free from his cage since his re-capture, but it was the first time he could truly take in the environment around him. He noted the chill of the ocean breeze against his pale skin, and the gentle salty scent of the ocean wafting around him. The surrounding pirates dutifully ignored George as they busied themselves around the ship, which was much preferable to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Georges's brief moment of bliss was cut short as found himself standing directly outside the door of Captain Dream’s room. Anxiety bubbled up his throat as he anticipated his second meeting with the Captain. He had tried not to think about it, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that every healing session with the Dream was one step closer to the day he could walk again, and the day George became disposable. He clenched the loose fabric of the sleeve cuffs again and steadied his breath. He stepped inside the cabin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Captain rested in a similar position as yesterday, with his bad leg splayed out in front of him and his back up against the headboard. This time, however, he was accompanied by a green and black parrot perched on his shoulder. It squawked at the sudden intrusion, before returning its attention to the preening of its tail feathers. His white-banded companion was gone, leaving George alone with the Captain. Tommy shut the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good morn’, George. How was yer first night on me lovely vessel?” The Captain asked, raising his finger to scratch the feathered chest of his bird.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George said nothing. He had no words for the pirates that wouldn’t risk getting him thrown overboard at the moment, so he was content keeping his mouth shut.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh come <em>oooon</em>,” Dream said, dragging out the last word dramatically. “I reckon yer upset, but I’d at least like to have a conversation with the lad saving me life.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George stared blankly. He felt a small swell of pride as he registered the little amount of power he had over the situation. He was forced to fix the man's leg, but exchange pleasantries? Entertain him? That he could dutifully avoid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> George found that the silent treatment was harder than it looked. The room was deafening silent, magnifying every awkward sound George made. He cringed as his knees clicked as he approached the bed. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he rolled up his sleeves to access his hands, acutely aware of Captain’s eyes boring into him with no distraction in sight. He could barely focus on the work in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Why’d you give me so much food last night?” George blurted out, unable to take the quiet anymore. “I’m not complaining, obviously, I’m just… confused.”</p>
<p class="p2">The Captain tilted his head inquisitively, “Whaddya mean?”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I just- I’m already working for you. You don’t need to bribe me with food to get me to heal you, the threat of getting thrown overboard was enough for that.” George said solemnly. “So why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Honestly George? I’ve never held a prisoner before.” The Captain paused a moment before continuing. “I decided to give ya a cremates portion because yer doing a cremates job. It’s only fair.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">George chuckled to himself, <em>What would a pirate ever know of “fair”?</em></p>
<p class="p2">“It was just some crackers n' jerky,” The Captain said with a shrug.</p>
<p class="p2">“Yeah, it’s the real royal treatment,” George responded. The Captain chuckled.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Our ship offers nothin’ but the best salted jerky and stale crackers for our esteemed guests, with kitchen to cage room service o’ course,” Dream shot back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh yeah, and I can’t forget the views. The nails in the floorboard are really something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> An easy silence settled on the room this time. George had worked quickly, surprisingly stimulated by their conversation. The gash was in a similar state to yesterday, aside from some new scabbing that had begun to cluster around the edges of the opening. The stitches had stayed in place and the bleeding had all but completely stopped. George couldn’t help but be proud of his work. Healing required him to draw on the knowledge of his parents and his ancestors, and it was in those moments he felt the closest to them, as if it were them guiding his hand. George smiled with the thought as he discarded the old bandages in lieu of fresh ones, carefully wrapping them around the thigh of the Captain and tucking in the tail.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nice tunic by th’ way,” said the Captain said sarcastically as George paused his work to once again rolled up a sleeve that had fallen past his hand. “If I’d known mine would be so big on ya I would have fetched one of Tubbo’s.” George’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wait, this is <em>yours</em>?” George said, shocked. He stood up suddenly, causing the length of the tunic to fall down his torso down to his mid thigh. He stared into the beady black eyes painted onto the Captain’s mask, searching for a hint of falsehood. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made sense, George realized. His eyes wandered the form of the Captain. His frame dwarfed George even in perfect health. His shoulders were wide and strong from what George assumed to be years of sea-fairing labor. George modestly looked away from the tuft of chest hair he had noticed peeking out from the unbuttoned top of the tunic, feeling the sudden rise of heat in his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “…Why’d you do it?” George asked dumbly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Well, I can’t have th’ only doctor on board freezing to death down there before me leg is fixed, can I? It’s drafty.” George couldn’t tell if the man was serious.</p>
<p class="p2">“Well… Thanks, I guess.” George responded, fidgeting with the cuffs.</p>
<p class="p2">“Ya look… kinda cute in it. Like when I put a sweater on Patches.” The Captain motioned his thumb to the bird on his shoulder.</p>
<p class="p2">George could barely get a sputtering “What?” out before the Captain called the young pirate back to his quarters.</p>
<p class="p2">Tommy entered in a huff, shattering the tension in the room.</p>
<p class="p2">“Seriously big man, how much longer do I ‘ave to play babysitter? I wanna stab shit!” Tommy said, crossing his arms.</p>
<p class="p2">“<em>Captain </em>Tommy, not big man. We’ve talked about this,” Dream retorted.</p>
<p class="p2">“Sorry B-Captain,” Tommy said.</p>
<p class="p2">“Ya can stop babysitting sitting once you’ve bested Bad in a swordfight. How does that sound?” Dream said coyly.</p>
<p class="p2">“But Capt’n! He’s like… the best swordsman this far west,” Tommy pouted.</p>
<p class="p2">“<em>Tommy.</em>”</p>
<p class="p2">“Yes Capt’n,” Tommy said with a sigh, digging the heel of his boot into the floorboards.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Um.. Cap-Captain?” George interjected quietly. He wasn’t exactly sure how to address Dream, but he wanted to stick to the safest option. The Captain’s attention centered back on the healer.</p>
<p class="p2">“Before I leave… Can I walk on the deck for a little while?” George blurted out. He felt small, like a child asking to play outside for a few more minutes. The Captain stared at him blankly for a moment before responding with a simple,</p>
<p class="p2">“No.”</p>
<p class="p2">George's heart sunk. He cursed himself for even suggesting it. Of course a little banter wouldn’t give a conscience to the pirate Captain. The man in front of him pillaged villages and killed without remorse. He wouldn’t care that his prisoner was <em>uncomfortable</em>.</p>
<p class="p2">“We found ya in a cage, George. Yer a prisoner,” Dream continued. “I see the way ya look at me, at me crew. It’s clear that ya hate pirates. Who’s to say you won’t use the opportunity to hurt one of me men in an attempt to escape? You might be more dangerous than you seem.” George was shocked.</p>
<p class="p2">“Really? Do- Do I <em>look </em>like I could best anyone out there in a fight?” George held out his boney arms for emphasis.</p>
<p class="p2">“Then do you care to enlighten me on how you wound up in a livestock transport cage?” The Captain inquired.</p>
<p class="p2">George hung his head. He didn’t want to tell him. It wasn’t a side he was proud of, and it was an event he wished to forget. The thought of going right back in that cage, however, was a better motivator than his pride.</p>
<p class="p2">“I was a thief, and I got caught,” George said simply. “The old ship’s crew were loading food, enough food to feed a village, onto their vessel and I thought they wouldn’t miss a few loaves of bread.” Dream paused for another moment.</p>
<p class="p2">“That’s it? That’s all ya did to get thrown down there?” The Captain said, a little surprised.</p>
<p class="p2">“As if you would have acted differently,” George replied coldly.</p>
<p class="p2">“Well, we probably would ‘ave. We would ‘ave strung you up by your guts and left you to the seagulls for daring to steal from us.” Dream said with a chuckle, ignoring the fear that sparked behind George’s eyes. His fingers clasped the cuffs of his sleeves once more, the action becoming almost a comforting ritual.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. Tommy mate, please allow George ‘ere a few minutes on deck before taking him down below. I think he’s deserved it after a job well done.” George spun around, mouth agape. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Dream only nodded in acknowledgment.</p>
<p class="p2">George left in a flurry, unable to stand being cooped up indoors any longer. He left without a word, but as he exited the cabin he turned once, hoping the Captain would catch the glimmer of gratitude present in his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How yall enjoyed! Sorry for the delay.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not me googling "pirate ship parts" halfway through writing this-</p><p>ALSO: I am incredibly indecisive, I've found myself going back through my work like ten times changing little details I think would suit the story better so check back in on previous chapters, you might be able to spot new details ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>